Pete's Beach Blanket Luau
Pete's Beach Blanket Luau is an episode from the second season. Plot Mickey and his friends throw a beach party to cool off on the hottest day of the year and Pete invites everyone including the viewer at the beach show. Cast * Keke Palmer as Mickey Mouse * Holly Gaunthier Frankel as Minnie Mouse * Helena Evangeliou as Donald Duck * Sara Camacho as Daisy Duck * Chantal Strand as Goofy / Pluto * Ryan Hirakida as Pete Mickey Mouse Gender: Male Other names: '''Wonderboy (by Minnie and Pete), Mick, Sunspot (by Pete), Jick or Jickey (by Pete; formerly), Blunder Boy (by Pete), Wonder Breath (by Pete) '''Personality: Clumsy, brave, selfless, polite, warmhearted, heroic, bold, ambitious, sweet, comedic, wide-eyed, gullible Appearance: Short and slender black mouse, muscular, light tan face, black nose, long thin tail, round black ears, blue eyes, red and yellow swimming shorts, orange sandals, white gloves Occupation: Leader of the Clubhouse gang Alignment: Good Goal: To stay and be with Minnie (succeeded) Home: Clubhouse Pets: Pluto (dog) Relatives: Minnie Mouse (wife) Allies: Donald Duck, Pete, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Goofy, Daisy Duck, Enemies: Pete (formerly) Likes: Minnie, summer, having fun, singing, dancing, parties, watching Donald go surfing, music Dislikes: Pete, causing trouble, Minnie in danger, Donald's temper Quote: "You know, Pete, I don't think Star Lake ever gets any waves." Minnie Mouse Gender: Female Other names: '''Min, My dear (by Pete), Sweet cheeks (by Donald) '''Personality: '''Quick-witted, kind, caring, sarcastic, brave, outspoken, bold, snarky, a bit cynical, dramatic, sassy, selfless, witty, flirty '''Appearance: Short and slender black mouse, fair face, magenta lips, lavender eyelids, long thin tail, black nose, round black ears, long eyelashes, purple eyes, pink polka-dotted bow on her head, white swimsuit with pink polka-dots, purple skirt, magenta sandals, white gloves Alignment: '''Good '''Affiliations: '''Pete (formerly) '''Goal: To free herself from Pete Relatives: Mickey Mouse (husband) Pets: Pluto Allies: Mickey Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pete Enemies: Pete (formerly) Likes: '''Mickey, freedom, singing, music, dancing, parties, flowers, seeing Donald go surfing '''Dislikes: Manipulative men, heights (formerly) Quote: "Uh, Pete, what's a big kahuna?" Donald Duck Gender: '''Male '''Other names: '''Mutton Man, Nanny Duck, Shorty (by Minnie) '''Personality: '''Grumpy, stubborn, good-hearted, obstinate, caring, protective, short-tempered, flirtatious, sarcastic, serious, strict, gruff, supportive '''Appearance: Slender duck, white feathers, light blue sclerae, black eyes, orange bill and webbed feet, blue and yellow swimming shorts Occupation: Trainer of heroes Alignment: '''Good '''Goal: To help Mickey become a true hero Home: '''His island '''Relatives: '''Daisy Duck (wife) '''Allies: Daisy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Goofy, Pete Enemies: Pete (formerly) Likes: Beautiful women, surfing on top of the waves, singing, dancing, music, parties, relaxing in the sun Dislikes: His feet getting hot in the sand Quotes: "You said it... dude." Daisy Duck Gender: Female Personality: Friendly, benevolent, calm, snarky, romantic, sassy, feisty Appearance: Slender duck, white feathers, light blue sclerae, black eyes, long eyelashes, lavender eyelids, white ponytail on the back of her head, orange bill and webbed feet, purple bow on her head, purple bikini with a flower in the front, purple sandals Alignment: Good Goal: To make Donald stay and be with her Home: Clubhouse Relatives: Donald Duck (husband) Allies: '''Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Pluto, Pete '''Enemies: Pete (formerly) Likes: Donald, singing, dancing, flowers, music, parties, her friends, seeing Donald go surfing Dislikes: Pete flirting with her Quote: "That's much better. Thank you, everybody." Goofy Gender: '''Male '''Other names: Goof (by Pete) Personality: '''Jolly, kind, fatherly, compassionate, easygoing, loving, wise, fun-loving, authoritative, powerful mighty '''Appearance: Tall and slender black dog, cream muzzle, a couple of front teeth, black nose, long black ears, three thin hairs on his head, orange t-shirt with yellow flowers on it, blue swim pants, green narrowbone-like hat with a black band, white gloves Occupation: '''King of the Clubhouse '''Alignment: Good Goal: To watch Donald go surfing Home: '''Clubhouse '''Pets: '''Pluto '''Allies: Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Daisy Duck, Pete Enemies: Pete (formerly) Likes: His friends, parties, singing, dancing, music, seeing Donald so surfing, playing the ukulele Dislikes: His feet getting hot in the sand Quote: "I guess this shade umbrelly's no good if it lets the sun shine through." Pluto Gender: '''Male '''Personality: '''Loyal, feisty, helpful, playful, devoted, friendly, protective, heroic, jealous (formerly) '''Appearance: Slender bloodhound, gold fur, long black ears, black nose, small black whiskers, long thin tail, green collar around his neck Occupation: Mickey's pet dog Alignment: Good Goal: To make Donald go surfing Home: Clubhouse Allies: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Daisy Duck, Pete Enemies: Pete (formerly) Likes: '''Mickey, running, doing his tricks, dog food, seeing Donald go surfing, dancing, music, parties '''Quote: "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" (panting) Pete Gender: '''Male '''Other names: Rex (by Minnie) Personality: (Formerly) 'Persuasive, hot-tempered, mysterious, wrathful, evil, sleazy, uncaring, sarcastic, manipulative, envious, laid-black, power-hungry, murderous, cunning, sadistic, brazen, meticulous, blasphemous, abusive, cold, paranoid, obsessed, vengeful, spiteful '(Currently) Kind, caring, funny, friendly, loving, nice, conceited, calm, jolly, social, sensible, smart, intelligent Appearance: Obese black cat, cream muzzle, double chin, black nose, black pointed ears, dark pink ear innards, yellow t-shirt with kahunas on it, blue swimming shorts, brown sandals, white gloves Occupation: Owner of his Beach Blanket Luau Alignment: Bad, later good Affiliations: Disney Villains Goal: '''To watch Donald go surfing before the waves crash onto him '''Home: Star Lake Allies: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto Enemies: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto (all formerly) Likes: Singing, dancing, parties, music, Star Lake, deals, watching Donald go surfing Dislikes: '''Being crushed by a giant wave '''Quote: "Let's Mousekebunga!" Mouseketools *An Elephant In A Bikini *A Red Wagon *Thermometers *Shape Stickers Trivia *This is the 4th of only five episodes when Donald Duck wears nothing but a pair swimming shorts when he enters the water. He is seen wearing a life jacket when he tries to go surfing and this is also the first time Minnie and Mickey has flip flops while Pete's are slides. *This episode was released on Mickey's Big Splash on May 5, 2009. *This the last of 4 episodes on the DVD, Mickey's Big Splash. End Credits *Pete and the Clubhouse gang singing his "Mousekebunga" song. Gallery There’s an emptiness you left no one else can fill now you’re gone and in my heart there’s a pain that just won’t heal here in this silence I hear your voice ringing in my ear now that I know you’re not here with me the thing I did mean nothing now 17B5F31B-8393-4B39-AD3C-C040AB7C13D7.jpeg|S23 0978FC9B-49C3-4026-9FEE-44BEEF43D431.png 003689AA-4152-412E-A6D3-761BADA966CD.jpeg|Toodee and Plex Martian Mickey is All Year Week.png 4745D1F4-2311-4D95-B460-7B0C4A4BF9A5.jpeg 09E63DBE-183D-452C-98A9-61E2465E5A82.jpeg 1505099336246.jpg Mickey Mouse and Pluto.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Episodes focusing on Mickey Mouse Category:Episodes focusing on Pete Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Episodes Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse